


my treasure, my gold

by mochiiface



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Romance, Tiddy Suckin, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a whole lotta luvin honestly, and u love him too :"), demon bros being good demon bros, how many times can you make mammon blush challenge, majolish party baybeee!!!, mammon loves u literally so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiface/pseuds/mochiiface
Summary: Mammon never paid any real attention to his annual title of Majolish’s ‘Model of the Year’, only participating in the gaudy event because of the promised reward of Grimm, forever discarding the possibility of ever having a potential plus-one… that is, until he met you. Since then, no amount of coins or golden trophies could sate his greed –- all he wanted was you. Your love, your laughter, your smiles and softness. All he needed was you.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 346





	my treasure, my gold

**Author's Note:**

> commission for the lovely @starwolflove !!! 💕💕💕 thank u so much dear angel, i rlly hope u enjoy it !! ヾ(•ω•`)o

It was incredibly unusual for Mammon to _not_ be found anywhere near your general vicinity, with the white haired demon always hanging about _somewhere_ around you on a constant, daily basis. Hell, he’s practically moved into your room at this point with the amount of time he spends in there beside you, leaving behind trinkets and trails of his always welcome company, leading Asmo to joke about how the two of you are practically joined at the hip, which never fails to leave Mammon sputtering and flushed, much to your delight.

But as of recently, you haven’t been able to find Mammon _anywhere_ , and truthfully, his unexplained absence is making you slightly ~~immensely~~ panic, especially because when you _did_ spot brief glimpses of him at RAD, he looked to be an absolute nervous _wreck_ , never quite making eye contact with you, practically vibrating with nerves, and scurrying away red in the face whenever you tried to approach him. All in all, the strange behavior was incredibly concerning and _worrisome_. 

Another feeling plaguing your heart was simply just how much you _miss_ him. He’s such a beloved constant in your life that having him suddenly _leave_ is like having the world around you sucked of all color and liveliness. 

You missed spending time with him, goofing off while walking over to RAD together in the early mornings, staying up to ungodly hours of the night watching Devildom dramas, cuddling and talking up a storm in your room, helping him with whatever wild money-making scheme he’d come up with, and simply just enjoying one another’s closeness, existing in the same space at the same time with the one you love. 

He was your best friend - _but perhaps you wish he was something more, yes?_ beat out your heart, leading your face to warm and your tummy to fill with those pesky butterflies that always come by in swarms when he’s either in your thoughts or beside you. 

But all you want to do right now, truthfully, is to find him and make sure he’s alright, aiming to try your best to be there for him like you always are for each other.

You set plan ‘FIND MAMMON’ into motion, walking into the dining room like a woman on a mission, turning to ask the demon brothers about why exactly Mammon seemingly disappeared without a trace, and with such erratic behavior to boot. 

Much to your confusion, you’re met with wide eyes and panicked faces staring at one another nervously.

“Uh… well … Last time I checked he was um … working a shift at Hell’s Kitchen! Yeah! Come to think of it, a whole bunch of shifts! The man’s got debts you know.” Stuttered out Levi, immersing himself in his Switch immediately after answering.

“Yes, I saw him there when I was going on my hourly snack run.” Supplied Beel cheerfully, slurping loudly on a bufo egg milk tea, “Don’t worry about him, he’s all good!”

“So you mean to tell me he’s been working at Hell’s Kitchen without a break for two whole _weeks?!_ ” was your incredulous response, causing your brow to further dip in unease.

Seeing this, Asmo hurriedly interjects, “Well… Lucifer’s been on him about getting his assignments done so he doesn’t fail this year again, I think I’ve seen him in uh … the library working on those! But dear, please don’t go up there and disturb him, you’re too cute to be on the receiving end of Lucifer’s outrageous punishments, you know.”

“But Asmo, that makes me worry even more for him. It doesn’t really explain why his behavior is so erratic and … plain _weird!_ This isn’t like him and …” you look away sheepishly, eyes fixed on your feet as your face warms, “I just hope he’s alright, really.” 

At your admission, Asmo gives you a wink, “Ah, don’t fret! I have a feeling you’ll be seeing him _very_ soon.”

\--

A loud sound startles you suddenly from your slumber, forcing you to crack open sleepy eyes and search for the culprit of the ceaseless noise.

_Oh for fuck’s sake,_ groaning, you realize that you’ve been oh so rudely woken up by the incessant ringing of your D.D.D, a bleary and unfocused gaze sliding towards the device to check just _who_ thought it was a good idea to rouse you from a much needed nap. 

When you realize the identity of the caller, however, you do a double take, almost flying off your bed in a mixture of elation and panic.

Surprising yourself with the speed with which you swipe accept on the call, you croak out a surprised, “Mammon?!”

“Oi, human! What’s with that tone, huh?!”

“Mammon!” Your sleep-addled voice is shaky, “I’ve been worrying about you for days! Are you okay? What happened?”

“Eh?! No need to worry over THE Great Mammon! I’ve just been busy, ya know. Doin’ … stuff that busy people do! Uh, y’know how it is, all that modellin’ keeps a demon occupied! But uh, listen…” he trails off, voice becoming much more serious, even a little shy, “I’m real sorry for not bein’ around this past little bit, MC. I know I haven’t been actin’ the most _normal_ but I um… I…” you hear him take a deep breath, “MISSYOUALOTANDWANTTOSEEYOU!”

You yelp, bringing the phone away from your ear due to the sudden outburst, “ _Ah_ Mammon, what the hell… That was too loud and _way_ too fast. What’d you say?”

“Tch, are those ears of yours filled with cotton or what, huh? Better get ‘em cleaned out, ya know!” Came his frenzied response. “I said, um, I said clear out your schedule!”

“Uh, my schedule? For what?”

“Well, ya better count yourself a lucky lady, ‘cause you’re gonna be spendin’ the entire day with me! I’ll be waitin’ by your door in 15 minutes, nowgottagobyeeee!”

And at that, the line clicks off, leaving you to stare at your phone incredulously, oblivious to the flushing, white haired demon at the end of the line, who was currently fanning himself rapidly whilst trying not to absolutely implode from those pesky butterflies that’ve seemingly made his tummy home, the butterflies that the two of you both seem to endlessly suffer from.

\-- 

As promised, Mammon meets you right outside your door, after a barrage of obnoxiously heavy knocks.

“C’mon MC!! Time is of the essence, ya know. Wassthat human world saying? Time is money and money is… _Oh._ ” Mammon trails off as soon as you open the door, face comically turning beet red as he faces you _finally_ after days of not being around you.

It’s unfair really, he thinks. The fact that he can be reduced to a blushing, sputtering mess whenever he so much as _looks_ at you. 

It feels like he’s spent months trying to perfect this seemingly cool and laid back facade to mask the fact that he’s fallen head over heels in _love_ with you, but that mask all but crumbles away when you’re near him, especially after time apart. Even when he simply _thinks_ about you, everything else withers away and all his heart beats for is _you_. In a flash, he has to remind himself to pick his jaw up off the floor and try to regulate the ruddiness of his cheeks, the trembling of his hands.

“A-Ah! Finally! Jeez what took ya so long, lazybones?” He clears his throat, “We’ve gotta get goin’! I’ve planned a fun day y’know, so don’t get comfortable!”

At his rambling, all you do is give him a little smile, missing even this mundane trait of his that you hold so dear, feeling your insides get all mushy and warm at the sight of him, the sound of him. 

You bound forward and wrap your arms around his waist in a warm hug, pressing your cheek to his warm, soft chest, letting out a soft, “ _Mmm,_ I missed you, Mammon.”

He feels his arms shake more violently than he even thought was _possible_ at your contact, wrapping them around your sweet frame, nuzzling his face into your warm shoulder, closing his eyes and feeling his heart swell with adoration.

“O-Oi!! You gettin’ sappy on me now huh?! What’s with this all ‘a sudden? Ya better warn me next time, ya know!” Came his frenzied response, praying for the first time in a _long_ time to his Father that you aren’t able to feel the sheer magnitude of his heart jackhammering inside his ribcage. 

He can feel his eyes welling up with salty tears, he forgot how safe he felt in your arms, how warm and _right_ . Like he finally _belonged_. He burrows further into your neck, feeling the world disappear around him.

“Ah Mammon! You sweet dummy,” he lets out a little _Hey! Who ya callin’ dummy?!_ at that, making you laugh, “you know I’m always sappy for you.” 

At this, he quite literally _chokes_ , making you giggle even harder, nuzzling into his warmth and closing your eyes, burning this moment into your memory.

Reluctantly pulling away, you notice the sweet pink hue painted on his beautiful olive skin, making your own cheeks flood with warmth. Looking at him with sheer fondness and love painted on your features, you drag your hand down the length of his arm, not missing how he tries to suppress a shudder at this, and lace your fingers together with his gently.

Giving him a goofy smile, you let out a teasing, “Now didn’t you say we were running late? Guess that means we better hurry up, Mammoney!” 

You’re then tugging him by your joined hands as you run down the halls towards the doors of the House of Lamentation, with both yours and Mammon’s airy laughter filling up the space around you, hearts filled with elation at finally being brought back together again.

\-- 

A shopping trip was the first activity kicking off yours and Mammon’s impromptu … get-together? Rendezvous? Hang-out? _Date?_ Your brain supplied, which led to yet _another_ intense bout of warmth to reach your face and intensify your already pounding heartbeat, praying that Mammon wouldn’t notice or _somehow_ hear your body’s ridiculous reactions to just being _near_ him. Here’s to hoping demons don’t have supersonic heartbeat hearing abilities, or else you were royally screwed… 

However, you really needn’t worry about _that_ , as Mammon’s lovestruck reactions _directly_ mirrored yours. 

He was currently cursing himself for feeling set aflame _already_ by the way your shoulders and hands keep bumping together as you walk side by side, sending sweet shocks down his spine at each tiny impact, pleading for his face to not flush even more red than it already is, dammit! 

Willing yourself to focus on the activity at hand, you can’t help but wonder how although a shopping trip was very on-brand for the Avatar of Greed, he’s surprisingly much more laid-back and nonchalant about it than you expected him to be. 

For some reason, you thought he’d be more frenzied due to the fact that he’s surrounded by such incredibly gorgeous and desirable items at every turn, but instead of being entranced solely by the lavish and colorful displays around him, his eyes were fixated only on _you_ , listening to you intently, hanging onto your every single word as you both chatted about your day, falling into a natural flow of conversation even after being apart for some days. As your enthusiastic chatter deepened, so did your progression into the depths of Devildom’s lively cobblestone streets. 

You were mesmerized by the sights around you, on the high of a happiness caused by the fact that you were having such a wonderful time with the person you love, simply enjoying his company, exploring the world around you in pure euphoria. 

The happy bustling of people around you - demons, witches and humans alike - as well as the bright smiles and laughter bubbling out of the sweet white haired demon next to you, led to the world around you to seem as if it was positively _glowing_. The energy surrounding the two of you was a blissful, cheerful haze, and lifted your spirits, filling you with immaculate giddiness and excitement.

The Devildom’s shopping district was packed like you’ve never seen it before, with seemingly _everyone_ fixing to have a good time out on the town as the week finally came to a close. 

Taking a closer look at the congregation of people milling about the streets, there looked to be an incredibly long line-up in front of The Fall nightclub, with the opulent hotspot apparently having some kind of collaboration with Majolish set for tonight. The decorations were beautiful, complete with a rolled out red carpet. Was the Devildom hosting some kind of fashion show, or something? Perhaps an exclusive, high-end party? 

However, much to your confusion, when you asked Mammon about the nature of the lengthy and luxurious looking queue, you were met with an intense amount of sputtering and a swift change of topic as he veered you away from the upscale fashion hub, instead leading you in the polar opposite direction to pick up some sweet treats at Madam Screams, hurriedly telling you he wanted to treat you to a relaxing picnic at the park, and that if you didn’t _get on goin’, human!_ then all the good spots would be snagged. Although flattered, you were still really confused by his behavior, making a note to ask him what was really going on as soon as you sat down at the park, as your worry was only growing.

As a response to the sheer magnitude of people around you, Mammon chose to quietly thread his fingers delicately with yours as you both walked en route to the park, an action which resulted in you turning your head to look at him in surprise.

You found him looking pointedly straight ahead, lips pursed, cheeks puffed, and face a _deep_ beet red. 

Planning on teasing him a little, you rub your thumb gently over his, squeezing his hand a bit tighter in your grasp, swinging your arms back and forth playfully, “Now what’s this all about, huh?”

“O-Oi, what’s with that kinda talk?! Do ya not see how stuffed this place is with all these _demons_ ?! They can steal ya and eat ya for lunch at any moment!” He screeches out, as if it were the clearest thing in the world, as if _he_ himself didn’t want to snatch you up and ravish you for all of eternity and _then_ some. 

“Sheesh, human! It’s like you wanna get swept away and lost, dontcha?! Well, ya know I can’t allow that! I’m your first man after all, so, m’gonna hold ya real tight ‘till we get to our destination, gotta make sure you’re safe ‘n all! And I don’t wanna hear no complaints, capiche?!” His hold on your hand tightens, and you’re able to focus on how warm and _soft_ it is. His cologne invades your senses, filling you with his signature scent of Devilish No. 5. He smells like sweet spice, a warmth filling you up and finding home in your heart with every breath of him.

His antics bring a genuine smile to your face, feeling both bashful and ecstatic that he’s so ready to protect you, to be close to you and make sure you’re never in harm's way. Your heart is so full of love for this sweet man, and if your feelings show on your face, you simply don’t seem to care anymore, letting yourself enjoy yourself, the love coursing within you.

\-- 

The park Mammon led you to was a lovely little place of serenity in the middle of the surrounding bubbling metropolis that was the Devildom, filled with rolling lines of the realm’s exotic flora and fauna, a beautiful big fountain where demons sat, relaxed, and animatedly spoke, picnic tables full of folks playing cards and conversing, sleek benches, and a breathtaking open area of lush grass and gigantic, ancient looking trees.

“ _Oh_ Mammon! This is so gorgeous, we should’ve come here sooner! I never knew a place like this even existed here…” As you looked around at the wonders around you, the only thing Mammon set his sights on was you. His heart swelled with love for you, so thankful that you were enjoying your time together, wanting to make up for the absence he caused.

When faced with the fact that he would have to tell you about the cause behind said absence as well as the reasoning for his erratic behavior, he started to worry, hoping that you wouldn’t notice his sweaty palms and pounding heartbeat, willing himself to just _calm down_ so that he could tell you, spit out the words and invite you to tonight’s event, invite you to be his. _Just breathe, Mammon! You can do this, just breathe._

But of course, as he turned his head to look at you, all of that breath was completely knocked out of his lungs.

He was captivated by you, your eyes bright and awe-filled as you took in the lush nature, the scenic beauty, never-before seeing such bioluminescent flowers and plants, such archaic and breathtaking trees, so large and sturdy that they provided the most lovely canopy. _Ah, how romantic!_ Your brain supplied, making you shy and blushy, and once again providing you with its intrusive commentary, to which you truly wanted to whack it with a stick for.

Your brain was, however, correct with its sly suggestion. The drooping, hanging leaves and branches of the giant willow tree before you are able to provide a peaceful, serene little cove for the two of you to catch your breath, relax and enjoy yourselves.

And so, in a split-second decision, _before_ your brain could catch up to you in a panic, you drag Mammon to sit with you under the hulking tree, ready to get your little picnic spread out and started.

Although he gave a few weak protests at being pulled around by you, Mammon complied immediately, always weak for his favorite human, his forever first. He sat down on the soft grass beside you, helping with laying out the boxes of tasty treats and drinks the two of you bought.

All settled and happy, the both of you fell into a natural, flowing rhythm of snacking and chatting, simply enjoying the presence of one another even after the food was long gone.

At some point, Mammon ended up settling into you, claiming that all your adventuring today was, “Makin’ me real tired, y’know! Gotta lay down for a bit, regain that energy…” which led to you leaning your back on the bark of the tree behind you, letting him rest his head on your lap like a pillow. 

His face was flushed, eyes closed in a position of feigned relaxation and nonchalance, willing himself to calm down and speak to you without the constant interference of his frazzled, pesky nerves. 

Noticing his stiffness and rapid breathing, you decided to thread your fingers gently into his soft, snowy locks, rubbing and petting at his luscious head of hair in an attempt to calm him down, knowing that he always seemed to enjoy and relax at the action.

At this, he nuzzles his head further into your touch, reminding you of an affectionate kitty, letting out a little whimper that made you give out a breathy laugh, looking at him tenderly. He cracks open those beautiful, ocean blue eyes, gaze soft and fond, but brows furrowed and drawn together with worry, making _you_ worry in return.

“Mammon? Are you… okay?” you shyly utter out, unsure of how to approach the topic that’s been on your mind for days. “You’ve been acting really strange lately, and you’ve been avoiding me… I know we’re having a good time now, but I’m still confused as to what happened for you to kind of just… drop me. I get that you’re super busy, but it was really painful when you ignored me, and I was really worried about you. Was it… something I did?” Your hand on his hair stills, grip going slack, lips trembling and eyebrows furrowing, praying that you didn’t just make a huge mistake by telling him how his absence made you feel, cursing yourself for getting too vulnerable, but… it really _was_ hurting you. 

At the hurt in your eyes, Mammon sprung up from his previous position on your lap, almost smacking his forehead into yours in the process of doing so. He propped himself up on his knees, bringing his hands to gently grasp shoulders, lifting his eyes to yours.

“MC… it wasn’t your fault at _all_ ,” he whispers out, ocean blue eyes sincere and _sad_ , full of guilt and remorse for how his actions made you feel, “please don’t blame yourself for anythin’ that’s happened! _Ah fuck,_ I shouldn’ta have gone about it the way I did… I just, really wanted to surprise ya! But I got so damn nervous and _scared_ about everythin’, I guess I just thought that _not_ speakin’ to ya at all would make sure that I didn’t get all stupid ‘n excited ‘n spill the beans early –”

“Mammon,” you cut off his animated rambling with a soft caress of his reddening cheeks, “surprise me with _what_?” 

His eyes comically widen when he’s realized he’s just let slip the fact that he’s been preparing a surprise for you all this time, resulting in him letting out a frantic little, “ _Aw man!_ See! I knew I’d ruin it!” You can see him start to tremble, placing a hand on his knee in an attempt to ground him, let him know that he’s okay.

“MC, I wanted to invite ya to be my plus one tonight at Majolish’s _Model of the Year_ event… I uh, won the title… I kind of do every year, ya know, and I had this whole plan on how to ask ya ‘n everythin’! But I never even _thought_ about or _wanted_ to even have a plus one come with me ‘til I met you, and I was so nervous and scared, I wanted it all to be perfect! ‘Cause you deserve everythin’ perfect, MC.” His gaze is heartfelt and sweet, thumbs gently stroking the tips of your shoulders as his feelings tumble out. 

“I got all caught up in plannin’ and waitin’ and tryin’ to woo ya when it came to the final event, that I didn’t even realize how I was doin’ more harm to ya than good. MC, I’m so sorry about all of this, I-I wanted this to turn out so much better! I really didn’t mean to ignore ya and make ya hurt, I’m sorry for not bein’ there for ya and treatin’ ya so weird, _agh_! I… I missed ya a lot too,” he averts his eyes, voice shy and shaky, “I m-missed ya so much, and now I’ve gone ‘n messed it all up –”

Those sweet blue eyes become misty, welling up with tears as his entire frame shakes with clear panic, and you lurch forwards to wrap him up in your arms and bury your face in his hair, whispering against his ear, “ _Mammon_ , it’s okay baby… you didn’t mess anything up! It’s okay.”

His arms wrap around you and you press chaste kisses to his fluffy hair, rubbing his back soothingly, pulling away slightly to cup his face.

“Mammon, you didn’t ruin anything at all, okay? I would love to be your plus one to the Majolish event. I know how hard you work and I’m so _proud_ of you. You deserve those awards and accolades, and I’m so glad that you want to share such a special night with me.” You said to him tenderly, hands gently caressing his flushed face with all the love and care in the world. 

“I accept your apology for everything that’s been happening for the past few days,” you tell him sincerely, rubbing your thumbs over his cheeks with a smile, “I had so much fun with you today, and any time spent with you always makes me so happy. I know we’re gonna have a great time tonight too! So, please don’t beat yourself up over any of this, alright?” 

He looks at you in awe, adoration painted all over his sparkling, dewy eyes. If he thought he couldn’t love you more than he does now, he’s sorely mistaken. It feels as though his entire body has been encompassed by a gentle, sweet warmth. His heart beats so lovingly for you, filling him with a joy he hasn’t felt in _centuries_ . He focuses on you before him, your soft thumbs rubbing comforting circles into his ruddy cheeks, the gentle smile painted on your features, how your tender voice called him _baby_ (he doesn’t think he’ll ever be over that, by the way), the fact that you’re _proud_ of him, that he makes you happy, the love painted within your kind eyes… Your lips look so _soft_ and he hopes you don’t notice the way his gaze keeps flicking to them longingly.

You notice. Biting back a smile, you continue playing with his hair softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and laughing when sputters at the contact, flushing a deep red high on his cheeks.

The wispy branches of the willow above frame the both of you, trapping you in your own little world, the breeze settling around you both and ruffling his snowy locks is crisp and sweet, and you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world right now.

“MC, ya do know that my uh, _surprises_ for today aren’t over yet, dontcha?” Mammon shyly mutters out, looking at you behind wispy lashes, bringing his own hands upwards to encompass yours.

“ _Ah,_ now what else have you got planned for me then, my handsome demon?” you teasingly ask him, to which he gives you a bright smile, grasping your hand and pulling you up alongside him, swinging your hands back and forth as he walks the pair of you out of the park and back into the bustling shopping district of the Devildom. 

\-- 

It appeared that his _surprise_ included expertly weaving through the bustling throngs of people in Devildom’s shopping district and sneaking in through the back of Majolish, his hand still tightly grasping yours.

Mammon led you through to what appeared to be a private dressing room where he normally gets ready for all of his photoshoots. The space now, however, is decked out to the nines in luxury, clearly being prepared to help the two of you with getting ready for tonight’s event.

You spot a rack of clothing at the far end of the room, to which Mammon leads you towards nervously, palms sweating against yours. 

A hanger displays a twinkling golden dress, shimmering beautifully as it hits the light, glowing brighter than any piece of Grimm or gold. The style is phenomenal, flashy and elegant, and a style that you know will drape over your form beautifully. It takes you a moment to realize that this dress is meant for _you_.

“I-I um, had my designer make a dress for ya to wear, I wanted us to match y’know! I wanted to make sure everythin’ was perfect, and um, I remember you tellin’ me about how ya really liked this style when we went shoppin’ after RAD a few weeks back, so I really hope ya like it!” as if realizing what he just said, he flushes, hands flying out wildly into the air as he lets out a frantic little, “I mean uh! It’s not like I can’t wait to see ya in it or anythin’! Jeez! So uh, better put it on quick okay?! Time is of the essence, human!”

He all but scrambled out of the room after that, seemingly to go get ready for the event himself, leaving you in the dressing room alone.

Your entire being was aflame with love for this sweet demon, forever in awe of his thoughtfulness and _kindness_ , no matter how much he tried (and failed) to mask it with any indifference or nonchalance. It was so clear he cared for you, loved you. He didn’t even need to say it with any words, because the true essence of those feelings was exhibited in every single one of his actions.

Lost in your thoughts, you barely noticed a group of demons enter the space, composed of designers, consultants, make-up artists and hair specialists, all called up by Mammon to tend to you.

Greeting you warmly, they got to work immediately, helping you slip into that bewitchingly stunning dress, styling your hair, and giving you the make-up beat of a _lifetime_. 

As you were getting helped into your shoes for the evening, one of the consultants came up to you to present you with a shiny polished box, which when opened, revealed a dazzling set of jewelry laid up on the inner velvet casing. “This is from Asmodeus, madam,” the demon said, helping you put on the earrings, bracelets, and necklace, “he had them made especially for you by Mammon’s request.”

You were absolutely floored, eyes welling up with joyous tears from how much you were truly thankful for these brothers, for how much you loved your friends and the love and care they felt for you in return. You really couldn’t wait to give them all a giant hug when you saw them next. You’re not sure what exact life-changing mystical force sent you down here to the Devildom all those months ago, but you gave out a quick little _thank you_ to it, too. 

With all of the months you’ve spent down here, you’d fallen _hard_ for a certain fluffy white haired demon, one who makes your heart pound and your days forever brighter. Tired of the endless song and dance you two are playing at, you made up your mind. You were going to tell him how you felt _tonight_.

\--

Seeing Mammon all dressed up made your heart flutter even _faster_.

He was absolutely breathtaking, and clearly meant well on his desire for the two of you to match in your attire, almost giving off an ethereal glow in his crisp white suit, the gold buttons and accents on his clothing complementing the tone of your dress perfectly.

Amidst all the white and gold adorning his body, however, was the neverending flush of red high upon his cheeks, his eyes blown comically wide at the sight of you, blush further creeping up his features as you made your way over to him.

“Mammon! You look so handsome!” you gushed at him, playfully pinching his cheeks with a smile, beaming at him like he was your entire world, because he really _was_.

“ _Ah MC_ , you look so beautiful… I mean uh! Ya always look beautiful ya know, but you look like you’re really glowin’,” his admission was shy, as if he was scared of any possible rejection, looking at you behind thick lashes, eyes soft and grin dopey and sweet, “No gold or Grimm holds a candle to ya, I um,” he gulps, “think you outshine everythin’ in the world.” 

You reach down to gently thread your fingers with his, other hand moving up to stroke his cheek, “You’re glowing too Mammon, always so handsome and pretty,” at this he sputters, averting his gaze, skin warming up even more, “and I’m real proud of you, all the time y’know? Not just now ‘cause of the Majolish event. You work so hard, and you’re so kind. You make my days happier and brighter, and you really do mean the world to me, okay?” your thumb brushes his back and forth, fingers squeezing his, “Now how’s about we go and glow at this event, huh?”

_If I don’t kiss her today,_ Mammon thought dazedly to himself, watching you with lovestruck eyes and a pounding heart, _I think I’m gonna properly drop dead._

\--

Walking the red carpet was an adventure in and of itself. You never even _knew_ that the Devildom could rival the human world’s penchant for such opulent and star-studded events, complete with their very own devilish paparazzis, who were absolutely _salacious_ with the questions they asked the two of you when they saw you together, making you easily work up a blush that could rival Mammon’s, hurrying to drag him into the venue of the actual event as you worried that you would internally combust if you heard another demon reporter ask you about any potential human-demon hybrid babies. 

As the two of you practically ran to the salvation that was The Fall, the brothers were already there waiting for you, all sitting together at your designated table. When you saw them, you immediately ran towards them, hugging them all tightly, much to Mammon’s protests.

You especially made sure to give your thanks to Asmo for the magnificent jewelry, to which he gave you a little wink, “Oh, not a problem, my dear! Mammon wanted everything to be flawless, and since of course, I am the epitome of perfection and flawlessness, I was absolutely the one for the task! And it was right that I was, as you look absolutely ravishing.” Asmo leans down towards your ear, giving you a whisper of, “Between you and me, I really don’t know how he’s holding himself back!” At this, you automatically feel your heart stutter and speed up.

“Ah, so I take it you guys knew about the Majolish event all along, huh?”

“Of course we did, darling! It was a bit tough soothing you when you asked about why he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, but we really tried to help him out when he needed us to and keep it a secret from you. He really wanted to surprise you and make the day special, you know.” Asmo whispered to you, waggling his eyebrows and looking at you with amusement.

At that moment, Levi dramatically shushed all of your chatter, indicating that the event was about to begin. Looking to Mammon beside you, you could tell his shoulders were tense with nerves, his eyes looked far away, lost in thought. 

In an effort to calm him down and let him know you’re here for him, you reach down to hold his hand in yours, rubbing his thumb with your own, an action that has almost become tradition between the two of you.

Mammon’s thoughts consisted of how much he wanted to be alone with _you_. Despite the fact that he was a natural extravert, he didn’t find any joy in these big gatherings anymore, the deep desire for the masses’ attention on him, the Grimm cash prize, the golden award. 

Feeling the weight of your hand on his, letting it ground him, he realized that his greed is for you. For your laughter, smiles, happiness, and _love_ . He feels the greatest high when he makes you laugh, when he sees a bright grin on your face. His entire being aches for you, wants to hold you close and keep you safe, comfort you. He wants to kiss you breathless and feel your softness, your warmth. He wants _you_ , and has truly wanted you since he first laid eyes on you, all that time ago.

His thoughts were suddenly disturbed by Lucifer’s palm giving him a crude little _smack!_ in the back of the head, startling him as well as spurring him into action, as the presenter of the event had just announced his name as the winner of Majolish’s _Model of the Year_ and was waiting for him to retrieve it up on the stage.

As he made his way up to receive his accolade, the crowd around him erupted into cheers, with you and his brothers making up the loudest woops and claps, celebrating his victory. You looked up at him with such fondness, such an incredible amount of love and pride.

You’ve seen first hand how often he feels inferior and scummy, useless and inadequate, and how he’s been constantly reminded of that for centuries. All of that is an absolute lie, as he is the most hardworking, kind, and sweet demon you’ve ever met, and he truly deserves every single bit of recognition for his continuous labor and effort. You want to prove how much he means to you, over and over and over again.

As he comes back to the table and plops himself down next to you, you tackle him into the biggest hug you could possibly give, wrapping him up in your arms and nuzzling your face into his hair, planting a big ‘ole smooch right on his forehead, which makes him erupt with the cutest giggles.

The world around you begins to slip away as it often does when you’re with him, faces bright with smiles and laughter.

Mammon ends up taking your hand in his, giving an incredibly dramatic look around the venue, gazing at you with mischief glinting in his eyes as he propositions, “Hey, ya wanna get outta here? S’a bit borin’ at this little shindig…”

“Mammon, this is literally an event for _you_. You really want to leave?” you whisper back.

He answers with a smug smirk and a sharp pull to your hand, as you’re suddenly tugged out of your seat with a yelp. Asmo tries his best to orchestrate an impromptu distraction for the two of you, throwing an obscene amount of winks and kissy faces your way, to allow you to make a swift escape out of the venue without being notice, and you’re soon zooming out of a back door with Mammon in tow, cackling like a bunch of kids.

\--

You’re thrust into the crisp night, the sky above you dull-grey, twinkling with bright stars, tinged with deep purple hues that painted the Devildom into an infinite realm of dusk and twilight.

Mammon’s laughter echoes along the street, lifting your own spirits and making you giggle in turn, “Wow, can’t believe we pulled that one off! Now I gotta get Asmo that new skin cream he’s been blabberin’ about as a thank you for that, huh?” 

The moonlight hitting his form makes him positively _glow_ next to you, bringing out the crystal blue of his eyes, wind ruffling his hair as you trudge on towards the House of Lamentation.

As you admire him, heart filling up with flutters, you feel the world around you slip away...

...And then you _literally_ feel the world around you slip away, as your heel catches on the cobblestones and results in you tripping, barrelling towards the ground with a gasp.

Before you could even _feel_ the mortification of the trip, you instead feel _Mammon_ , hands solid and warm on your hips, bringing you back to your proper center of gravity. And even after you’re all upright and fine, his hands are still planted firmly on your waist, a flush creeping up his entire face, eyes averted.

“ _Ah!_ Human, what am I gonna do with ya, huh?! Ya can’t go ‘round fallin’ all over the place, ya know? That’s why you better be lucky you’ve got your first man with ya, gotta keep ya safe.” His voice is soft and shy, devoid of his usual bravado, and it makes you want him to touch you forever, touch you all over, hold you and never let _go_.

Seeing you stumble around with getting back on your feet in those ridiculous heels, he gives out a little _tsk_ , half-hearted and with a soft smile on his face, and then you’re suddenly hoisted up on his back, warm palms holding your thighs securely, as you scramble to wrap your arms around his neck, face growing hot at the fact that the super-strong, super-cute, super-wonderful demon of your dreams that you are most incredibly in love with is now giving you a _piggy-back ride_ in the middle of the street.

  
“Mammon! A _warning_ would be welcome next time!” you yelped, trying to get over your nerves at the fact that he was so _close_ to you, back pressing against your front, hands holding your legs steady. Has he always been so damn _warm_? It was getting harder to think.

In a subconscious movement, you lean to rest your chin on his shoulder, cheek pressing up against his, feeling the warmth of his skin up close, now further heightened due to the fact that his face was rapidly heating up even _more_ due to your movements, making you grin, nuzzling into him even further.

\-- 

The fact that you were able to get back to the House of Lamentation _without_ jumping this man's bones was a miracle in and of itself, and by the time the two of you stumbled into your room in the House of Lamentation, heels in your hands and heart just about lodged in your throat, Mammon was flushed a wild cherry red, and you were so warm and filled with butterflies that you thought you would _burst_.

You turn to sit down on your bed, reaching down to take your shoes off and finally give your feet some reprieve after the torture they had to endure at the hands of those ridiculous heels, and you're surprised when Mammon joins you as well, perching softly on your bed next to you, his warm, solid thighs pressing right up against the side of yours. You feel him tremble and turn to face him, about to ask him if he's alright, before he turns towards you and begins to speak.

"MC," he begins, visibly shaking, gulping audibly and willing his nerves to get in check for once, "I-I've uh, been wantin' to tell ya somethin' for a really long time now, but I've been too nervous to really do it, which is dumb, 'cause the Great Mammon should never be scared!" but at this, his voice cracks, growing unsure and meek, his insecurities shining through.

"I-I..." He takes a deep breath, peering into your eyes with softness painted all over his handsome features, face inches from yours, he says your name sweetly, bringing a shaking hand forward to caress the apples of your cheeks, "I love you," he breathes out, voice tender and gentle, eyes filled with adoration and brimming with unshed tears, "I love you _so_ much, and I've been so scared to tell ya 'cause I was scared ya wouldn't feel the same way, but I can't lie to ya and to myself anymore. I think I've loved you ever since we met, y'know? And I," at this he blushes furiously, eyes averting with a sudden shyness, "I feel like... if soulmates really exist, then you've gotta be mine. I feel like I'm home with ya, like I'm safe and I don't haveta pretend to be strong and okay when I don't feel like I am. Ya make me feel all warm and happy, every time I'm around ya I just wanna hold ya close. You're my treasure, I don't care 'bout or desire for anythin' else... everything I've always wanted is _you_."

You gently grasp the hands caressing your cheeks, bringing one to your lips and pressing a soft kiss to his palm, keeping your eyes locked with his. The contact makes him gasp, flushing deeply, eyes hazy as they look over you with nothing but pure love and adoration.

"Mammon," you call out for him quietly, "I love you too, I think I always have," you look away from him shyly, face growing warm, "you mean the entire world to me. You make my life happier every single day. I look forward to every moment we spend together and I'm thankful to whatever cosmic force brought us together. My life is so _beautiful_ with you in it, Mammon."

His voice comes out choked and desperate, heart pounding, "C-Can I kiss you? _Please?"_

And who were you to deny your demon?

You cup his face in your hands, feeling as though you're holding the entire world in your grasp, thumbs rubbing the apples of his smoldering cheeks gently. You lean into him, nose nuzzling his sweetly, which makes the both of you bubble with giddy laughter, and then you're turning your face slightly and meeting his lips with yours, eyes fluttering closed.

You lose yourself in the smell of him, the feel of him. Sweet spice and musky, sharp cologne invading your senses as your hands reach up by their own accord to tangle in his snowy locks, softly running your fingers through his hair, pulling a bit to tease him, leading him to yelp out a soft _ah!_ which resulted in you heating up even _more_ , and you use this moment to slip your tongue into his mouth, sweetly tangling it with his, deepening the kiss even further.

He kisses you like he needs you to _breathe_ , like you're the oxygen that's keeping him alive, and to him it _feels_ that way. He wants to worship every part of you, your essence, body and soul. He's so _greedy_ for you, for everything about you.

You break off the kiss to take in a much needed gulp of air. Still, the two of you refuse to be away from each other for too long, and he leans forward to press hot kisses all over your face, starting with the corners of your mouth and then lifting up to the apples of your cheeks, your eyelids, your forehead and your nose. He holds himself to you, and you wrap your arms around his waist slowly, sweetly, leaning into his strong frame.

He whispers out your name, eyes lidded and dazed with adoration, thumbs caressing the pucker of your kiss-swollen lips, and then he's leaning into you, capturing your mouth with his again.

His passionate zeal causes you to lose your balance, sending you sprawling onto the duvet of your bed, his lips following yours throughout your descent, his too-warm body now propped up on top of yours, hand reaching down to grasp your waist softly, melting into you.

At one point, he gives your lower lip a little nip and bite, and the moan that tumbles out of your mouth at the action is salacious, making warmth flood your cheeks instantly.

He pulls away from your lips and looks up at you, your noses touching and breaths mingling together to become one. The flush on his sun-kissed skin was _adorable_ making you smile dopily up at him, hand reaching up to ruffle his hair, threading your fingers into the softness as he closes his eyes and lets out a choked _groan_ at the contact.

"You're gonna be the death of me, ya know that right?" He says softly, not worried about this fact at all, opting to press more and more kisses to your lips, dipping down to swipe his tongue over your jaw, moving down to nip and lick at your neck, the contact making you keen and arch upwards, hands tangling in his hair to press him further into the warmth of you.

His breathing catches, the arching of your back making you unintentionally grind into his already hardening length, and then when you _feel_ him pressing up against you, the bucking of your hips into his becomes intentional.

He lets out a deliciously low moan, the hot palm of his hand dragging down your waist to clutch your thigh, hiking it onto his hips as he settles his body further into your spread legs, willing himself to try and keep cool. 

"C-Can I ... _please_ show ya how much ya mean to me? Can I show ya how much I love ya, honey?" His voice, however, betrays his true emotions, coming out whining and so incredibly _cute_ when he called you his _honey_ , that it made your heart fill with so much adoration for him, true pure love.

It also filled you with another _need,_ one desperate for his touch, for the feel and press of him against you, for everything he wanted to give you.

" _Yes,_ " You hiss out, "Mammon _please_..." and then he's absolutely _scrambling_ to take off both your clothes and his, seemingly forgetting the fact that doing both at the same time was an impossible feat, making you laugh sweetly at his enthusiasm, pecking his nose in the process of him attempting to shrug off his jacket at the speed of light, throwing it to some unlucky corner of your bedroom. 

You help him with his shirt, loosening the tie and unbuttoning the buttons of his crisp white top, uncovering the golden olive skin beneath, running your hands up and down his torso as he _keens_ , closing his eyes and letting out soft moans, _needing_ to feel your soft skin under his.

If he feels _this_ crazy and unhinged from the simple touch of your warm hands on his chest, of your skin touching his so intimately, then how the _hell_ is he going to feel when you're clenching around him? When he feels the entirety of you press up against him? The simple thought makes him whimper further into your neck, bucking into you as he rushes to take off your dress, unzipping it and pulling it off, bringing his lips down to kiss at every inch of newfound skin as he worships your body with his mouth.

The dress is unceremoniously flung to some corner of your room along with his shirt and your bra, and then he's hovering on top of you, mouth opening and a soft sigh escaping him as his eyes greedily roam over your body with pure adoration. If it was possible, you're sure his pupils would be heart-shaped at this point, eyes soft and gentle, voice coming out in a whisper as he breathes, "You're so _beautiful_... I-I love ya so much, MC. I love ya _so_ fuckin' much." 

And then he's on you with desperation, licking into your mouth and kissing you deeply as you moan into him, warm tongue exploring your mouth greedily, dancing with yours, as the two of you melted into each other, bare chests touching, sensations erupting in a feeling that was almost magical. He's holding onto you desperately, stroking the outsides of your bare thighs reverently, caressing every inch of your body he can get his hands on.

As he pulls apart from your mouth with a soft _pop_ , you could see a gossamer string of your mixed saliva connecting the both of your kiss-bruised lips together, making the both of you _groan_.

Mammon shimmies himself down to kiss at your neck, sucking and nipping, making sure to leave behind plenty of marks, wanting the entire world to know you were _his_ and he was _yours_ , wanting to show the world just how much he _loves_ you.

He descends further with his sloppy kisses, reaching your breasts, nuzzling into them with a wrecked groan, mumbling about how _pretty_ and _soft_ and _sweet_ you are. His reverence makes you smile, which then turns into a gasping groan as he suckles at them, tongue flicking over a nipple lovingly, as his fingers tweak the other relentlessly.

Mammon's ministrations make you lurch up into him, back arching and hands tangling into his locks to press him into you even deeper, keening and gasping as he switches sides, making good on his promise to worship you, exalt you.

He hardens even more at the noises you make, drunk off of the taste of you, smell of you, sight of you - everything about you drives him crazy with want, with _need_. His cock strains unbearably against his dress pants as he works his way further down your body, kissing at every inch of your tummy, adoring lips suckling at every inch of you, feeling blessed for being surrounded by your sweet softness.

When he reaches your panties and sees the growing spot of wetness at the center, he lets out a ruined _whine_ at the sight, immediately pressing a open-mouthed kiss at your center, a loud gasp escaping your lips as you buck into his mouth, whining at the loss of contact when he pulls away to peel the offending garment off of you, movements hazy and love-drunk, giddy at the thought that you were already so slick with wetness from _him_ _._

He parts your legs further, pressing kisses and nips to the inside of your thighs, teasing you with his tongue for what's to come.

And then he locks eyes with yours, burying his face into your pussy with a choked out moan, the reverberations against you sending you into a _frenzy_ of whines and whimpers, your fingers tangling into his hair to pull him _closer_ as his hands grasp onto your legs, moving them to wrap around his back, your thighs trembling around his head, as he moans into your dripping cunt, lapping and suckling at your puffy lips, devouring you like a man _starved._

" _Baby_ ," he groans out, "ya taste so _fuckin'_ sweet, wanna stay here forever 'n ever..." and then his lips are wrapping around your clit, making sure to switch between teasing kitten-licks to harsh sucks to soft open-mouthed kisses, all working in combination to drive you absolutely crazy with desire.

As his ministrations on your aching clit continued, one of his hands came up to circle around your entrance gently, as he pushed in two fingers, curling them upwards to touch upon that soft spot on your front wall, making you see _stars_ pulling at his hair as he continued to lap up your slick, groaning as his hips bucked into the mattress below him, the scene in front of him driving him _crazy,_ drunk on seeing you chase your pleasure.

His fingers begin to scissor you open, stretching you out gently, keeping a steady pace as his mouth worships your clit, the coil inside of you tightening as you clenched around his digits. He swears to everything holy and unholy that the sound of you moaning out his name so _sweetly_ as he devours your cunt with such adoration was the best thing he's ever heard in his _life._

" _Mammon_ \- I - I'm -"

"C'mon honey, let me feel ya baby, 'm right here -" 

His fingers start to pound into you harder, deeper, as his mouth continues to suckle on your clit, your pussy squeezing him tightly, back arching up to the heavens as you came, his tongue tenderly lapping everything you gave him greedily as he moans into you, feeling you twitch and buck with overstimulation, petting and pulling at his locks desperately with both of your hands.

As your head tumbles back onto the pillows below you and your chest heaves as you attempt to breathe, Mammon makes sure to lick up every ounce of your essence, sucking on the juices still left on his fingers as he pulls them out of you, humming and whining as he does so, making you moan at the sight, insides already flooding with even more heat.

You look positively _ruined_ , all due to him, a fact that makes a pride so great bubble up inside of him that it could even put Lucifer's to shame.

Gasping, you pull up Mammon's face from in between your legs to slot his lips against yours, licking up into his mouth, tasting yourself on his tongue as he drapes his boiling body on top of yours, flush coating his sun-kissed skin from his cheeks to the top of his chest, making him look so _cute_. 

Your hand splays against his chest, dipping to touch him, _feel_ the warmth of his skin - and then your hand is slipping down as you mewl softly, fumbling with his belt as you unzip his dress pants, dipping your hand under his briefs, fingers wrapping around his length and _squeezing_ , rubbing him up and down as he trembles above you, your hands so soft and touching him so sweetly he felt like he was going to _melt,_ groaning gutturally into your mouth at the contact.

He couldn't _take_ it anymore, scrambling to shimmy his pants and briefs off of his legs, kicking them to the foot of your bed, _needing_ to feel you.

He presses his length against your wet folds, making you both gasp, a litany of moans falling from your mouth as you grind up on his hardness, his cock slipping up and down your slit, the head catching onto your entrance as he locked those soft azure eyes with yours, leaning down to press sweet kisses onto your face, asking you gently, "Treasure, is this okay? C-Can I go inside? Are you feelin' okay?"

You respond with a fervent nod, wrapping your arms around your neck, pressing your lips to his in an open-mouthed kiss, "I love you Mammon, _please_ , wanna feel you deep -"

At that, his hips snap forwards, head breaching your entrance as he eases himself in, choking at your wet heat around him as he sheathes his shaft in further, the stretch and burn of him splitting you open filling you with heady pleasure, your tongues pressing together in a sweet kiss, bodies connected in the most intimate of ways.

You squeeze around him, moaning at the thickness of his length, at how deep he's able to reach, at how the two of you fit so perfectly together, at how _good_ he felt, slowly thrusting into you, whimpering into your neck, placing sloppy kisses on your jaw. 

" _Fuck_ , ya feel so _good_ 'round me, doll, so _perfect,_ " he groans out, voice _ruined_ and raw, " _Baby_ , you're everythin' to me, ya know? _A-Ah_ , 'm so greedy for ya, you're my _treasure_ , I don't care 'bout anythin' else, I never will again, only _you_. My sweet human, m-mine 'n I'm all yours, _I love you."_

Mammon lets out a choked sob, thumb coming down to rub at your clit deliciously, making you _scream,_ writhing under him as your cunt clenches so tightly around his cock, the motion making him tremble against you, whining in ecstasy, pressing his mouth onto yours, sucking at your tongue.

The hands around his neck reached up to fist his hair, causing him to break the kiss and _moan_ , hips thrusting deeper into you, picking up his pace, wanting desperately to feel you clench around his cock.

His name left your mouth like a prayer, your hips working to meet his, thrusting up into his and Mammon's thumb begins to rub your clit faster.

The familiar coil in you tightens, tightens, and _snaps_ , " _F-Fuck, M-Mammon -"_ your whine is desperate, pleading, and he consoles you with his sweet words, cooing, " _Oh_ sweetheart I can feel ya, so _fuckin tight_ , c'mon baby, come for me, I know ya can, 'm right here my love, right _here, ah!"_

Your back arches in his loving grasp, cumming _hard_ on his cock as he fucks you faster, deeper, prolonging your pleasure, making you feel like you're _floating._

His mouth crashes onto yours, unable to get enough of your sweetness, of _you_ , swallowing your moans as he feels your pussy cream his cock, moaning into you, whispering praises into your mouth, "Ya did so good honey, so fuckin' good treasure, 'm here, 'm here with ya always pretty baby, okay? _Oh fuck -_ "

His pace speeds up, no doubt chasing his own high, the slaps of his body connecting with yours increasing in volume as his desperation grows, and he looks positively gorgeous above you, brows furrowed, eyes hazy and wild, your fingers reach up to cup his cheeks, thumbs rubbing circles into his hot, flushed cheeks, " _Mammon,_ want you to cum inside me baby, _please ah -"_

He _choked_ , your request sending him spiraling, one hand wrapped around your waist protectively, the other holding your thigh against his hips as he _pounds_ into you, shuddering against you, " _Darlin',_ 'm yours, all yours, I love ya so fucking _much -"_

Crashing his lips together with yours, he whines into your mouth, hips stuttering as he reaches his high, his hips pumping into yours as he flooded your walls with warmth, painting them with his essence as your cunt greedily milked him, deepening your kiss as he reached his peak.

The kiss became soft and gentle, his palms caressing the entirety of your body sweetly, body still connected with yours.

"H-Honey, was that good? Ya doin' okay?" His voice is shy, face bashful and beet red, eyes soft and filled with love, mirroring the love-struck way you're looking at him.

" _Yes,_ Mammon that was more than good. 'M just a little tired after all of that, you wore me out, huh?" He flushes even _deeper_ at that, but he's giddy and _happy_ , pressing soft kisses to every inch of your face, making you giggle, heart bursting with love.

He slips out of you, briefly leaving your side, much to your protests, to get a damp washcloth from the adjacent bathroom, cleaning up the mess between your legs as gently as he can, flushing when he sees the mess of your combined juices and flushes even _further_ when he feels you jolt and moan from overstimulation.

After cleaning up the both of you, he tucks you into your bed, climbing in after you, wrapping you up into his arms and draping your body on top of his, craning his neck to press soft kisses into your hair.

Feeling yourself grow sleepy, surrounded by warmth and the smell and feel of the love of your life, you nuzzle further into Mammon's soft chest, blindly kissing at the skin there, smiling sweetly, making Mammon laugh, his chest pulsing with _love._

"Mmm, Mammon. I really love you. _So_ much. My sweet demon..."

In your sleep addled brain, you fuzzily register him pressing more kisses into your hair, answering you with a gentle, "I love ya too, ya sap. My sweet, sweet human. Love ya more than anythin', always have 'n always will."

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeee i had so much fun writing this !!!!!! thank u so much @starwolflove again for commissioning this piece !!!! i'm so sorry it took so long i kind of went over the original word count a lil (lotta) bit 😭😭😭 and it became a big boy BUT i rlly hope i did ur request justice 💟💕💗💖 i tried to provide some prime mammon luvin hours bc this man is a soft sweet babie CONFIRMED and deserves the entire world :'-)
> 
> this was also literally my first time writing smut and i really hope its ok omg i spent so long on it just rereading it like 👀 pls is this good ... does this make sense ... am i overdoing it ... HELP 😭 but honestly like i really wanted it to just be tender and loving?? and like intimate and sweet ?? but also sexc ... anyways *scream* 
> 
> ALSO on the topic of mammon can we pls talk about his SSR card in the new halloween event ??? im so emotional he looks so good i ... finally some good f*cking food thank u game developers <3 i rlly hope i get him in a draw :''O
> 
> ANYWAYS i digress !!!! thank u so much for reading my work <3 comments n kudos r always appreciated !!! MWAH :*
> 
> if u enjoy my writing and would like to support me, u can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/mochiiface) !!! my [commissions](http://ko-fi.com/mochiiface/commissions) are also open ([rules](https://ko-fi.com/post/COMMISSION-INFORMATION-R6R72EFRU) for that can be found here) and i would love 2 write u a lil somethin :3


End file.
